1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate shift register, which can perform a bi-directional shift operation with a reduced number of switching devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, gate shift registers to perform a bi-directional shift operation have been proposed. The bi-directional gate shift registers include a bi-directional control circuit and are operated in a forward shift mode or in a reverse shift mode.
However, conventional bi-directional gate shift registers problematically increase a design area of an embedded gate driver due to a bi-directional control circuit additionally provided as compared to a unidirectional gate shift register.